mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the first chapter of Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Incoming". Plot (At Moon Kingdom at the Broodals' castle, the rabbits bring in a pack of carrots for their master Madame Broode) *Madame Broode: Rabbits, what do we have here? *Rabbit #1: Carrots, just a load of carrots for you. *Madame Broode: Carrots? Are they fresh? *Rabbit #2: Yes we are. *Rabbit #3: We water them and made them look fresh and clean. *Madame Broode: Let me try. *grab the carrot and eat it* Not bad. *Rabbit #4: Did you like it? *Madame Broode: Do i like it? This look like raw to me. How can you make carrots if you wash them and almost taste nothing but cooked and clean. *Rabbit #1: We cooked these for like 10 minutes. *Rabbit #2: That wasn't so bad. *Madame Broode: You guys need to go and bring me some fresh carrots. Now! *Rabbit #3: Yes ma'am. *Rabbit #4: We're on the go! *Madame Broode: These boys don't know how to act when you're serving for a boss. Broodals, come here! (The Broodals stop by to their boss) *Topper: Yes boss. *Rango: Whoa, hey. What is going on. *Hariet: Something must be carrot today. *Spewart: Blah blah blah, this is nothing but having another hat. *Madame Broode: Henchman! I have a job for you. We need you four to seek revenge on Mario and the gang. I have something to show you for the four of you. *Topper: Why seek on Mario for? *Madame Broode: After crashing the wedding last month, we are about to track down the plumber on our own. All we gotta do is blow up the castle and give the princess to our friend Bowser. We can still rebuild the wedding anytime we want, but bringing all of the kingdoms together for the big event. *Topper: I know what you mean. *Madame Broode: Go out there and stop the plumber. Make sure that the people like the green man and the mushroom people don't cross the line. *Rango: Oh, what did i miss? *Madame Broode: I said go to the Mushroom Kingdom and capture the plumber! *Topper: Oh yes ma'am. We'll go after Mario and blow up the castle for good. *Rango: We need the wall! *Madame Broode: Now shoot. Don't ever come back with that crybaby face. *Hariet: We're outta here. *Spewart: See ya. *Madame Broode: Silly rabbits. One day, they're gonna work for Bowser. (Back at Bowser's castle at the airship station, the airship is ready for launching to fly over to the castle) *Kamek: The airship is all set. *Bowser: Ah, perfect. *Kammy: Are the copters working? *Kamek: Yes. We built the ship just for you guys. *Bowser: *roar* *King Dedede: That's a lot of turtles and deformed mushrooms on that ship. *Bowser: Don't mock my minions. *King Dedede: Sorry. *Bowser: Get the airship going. We're about to jump. *Koopatrol #1: We're on board. *Koopatrol #2: You can jump now. *Bowser: Let's go. (Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Kammy, King Dedede and two Waddle Dees jump on the airship) *King Dedede: Perfect landing. *Bowser: Not bad. *Bowser Jr.: That was pretty easy and tuff. *Waddle Dee #1: Man, i need a sofa break after we get home. *Waddle Dee #2: We can jump that high like jackrabbit. *Kamek: Get the ship going. *Koopatrol #3: We're on it. *Goomba #1: Life the ship up! *Goomba #2: Right sir! *move the ship up with the Goombas and Koopatrols* (The airship move up and headed out to the sky) *Bowser: Ha ha ha. We're outta here! *King Dedede: Why is the sky so dark? *Bowser: It's just my kingdom. Filled with fire and ashes! *King Dedede: Ashes, yeah. You love to play with fire. *Bowser: No, we make fire and destroy with fire. *King Dedede: This is what i mean. *Bowser: Don't make me cut a single flipper of yours. *King Dedede: Jeez, what a rude king you are. *Bowser: *growls* *Kamek: Next stop, Princess Peach's castle. *Kammy: Time for some capturing. *Bowser: Once again, the princess will be mine for christmas! *evil laugh* (The background song "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey plays and meanwhile at Princess Peach's castle, the gang went outside to decorate the Christmas tree. Luigi and Yoshi pull the tree up as Toadsworth put in the box of decorations with the Toads decorating the tree.) *Toad: Operation: Christmas Design is coming up. *Toadette: Let's decorate. *Peach: *hold Kirby on the ladder* *Kirby: *place the ornament on the tree* *Luigi: *place the lights on the tree* *Yoshi: Mind as well put those eggs up? *Luigi: Are those babies? *Yoshi: They're fake. They look like the plastic ones i made from last easter. *Luigi: That's okay by me. *Toad: They're really special. *Yoshi: I'm going to put the eggs on top of the tree. *Luigi: Go ahead. It's your choice. *Yoshi: *put the eggs on the tree* *Luigi: Perfect shape. *Mario: It looks good. *Yoshi: Just in handy. *Kirby: Pao! *Peach: Awww, we need a little more gitter on the tree. *Mario: Does anyone have some-a gitter? *Luigi: Bring in the gitter! *Toad: Gitter power coming up! *spread gitter on the tree* *Toadette: Does it shine? *Toad: Yes. It looks good to me. *Toadsworth: Oh my, how beautiful this is. *Toad: We made it perfect. *Peach: The tree is glamorus. *Kirby: Poyo! *Luigi: The best tree we ever made. *Mario: Yeah. Ha ha ha. *Peach: This Christmas is going to be a wild blast. *Luigi: Sure it does. *Mario: Mama mia. (The background song end and meanwhile at Mushroom Kingdom, Meta Knight, Magolor and a few of the animal friends are searching for Kirby anywhere) *Meta Knight: Did you find Kirby yet? *Magolor: Nope. No sign of him. *Meta Knight: Keep looking, he gotta be somewhere around the gorge. *Gooey: No sign of the puff ball. *Magolar: He's hard to find. *Meta Knight: Keep looking. I know he's here somewhere. *Gooey: *lick the grass* Keep on licking, search for spots and clues. *Meta Knight: Gosh, you're so gross. *ChuChu: Don't say that. *Meta Knight: What? *ChuChu: He's special and he's not a animal like everybody else. *Rick: ChuChu is right. *Meta Knight: What so ever. *Gooey: I think i saw some footprints. *Magolor: Footprints?! *Meta Knight: Oh my, the footprints must be the people that bring Kirby somewhere. *Gooey: And the footprints look alot like Kirby's. *ChuChu: We must go straight to find the pink puff ball. *Meta Knight: Let's go. Something lead to a very special place like home. (Back at Princess Peach's castle outside, the Christmas tree is all perfect as the lights started to shine over the tree) *Peach: The lights are about to glow on the tree. *Luigi: Perfect. *Mario: Wow. *Yoshi: I think we did great. *Kirby: Ka! *Luigi: Is there anything we would like to do? *Mario: Mama mia, i wonder why. *Toad: I mean we hang out, go to places and many more. *Peach: Maybe we can just go back inside for our little discussion. *Kirby: Weeee. *Yoshi: Yeah, let's go inside to cool ourselves down from the cold weather. *Peach: Okay, let's all go inside and prevent from getting sick. *Mario: Okie dokie. (Inside of Princess Peach's castle, Mario, Kirby and the gang are into the hallway for a little discussion) *Luigi: Gosh, i feel warm. *Yoshi: Much better. *Mario: So what are we going to do-a now? *Peach: Let's go by the library and check something about pet caring. *Luigi: But Kirby isn't a pet. He's some kind of puff creature. *Toadsworth: If i ask you something, he may be very clumsy. *Luigi: Why? He's not that clumsy of a person. *Yoshi: It's a little soft creature. *Luigi: We know what this little soft creature is. *Mario: It's-a Kirby. *Luigi: Alright, we get it. *Mario: Let's go to the library then. *Luigi: Okie dokie. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers